Dark is Light, Light is Dark
by Mystic Blue Fox
Summary: Draco and Ravenclaw named Arik are Head Boy and Girl. Everytime the girl touches Harry, he has flashbacks, that arent his. Could this girl be the secret to where Voldemort is, or is she just as bad?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

FLASHBACK

"Daddy, dont," yelled a 4 year old girl. She was staring at her father as he one by one picked his next target.

"Honey, I must. If you want respect you have to work, and destroy people, to get it. One day this will be your job," a deep, dark voice told his daughter.

"What if I dont want this?"

"You have to. It's in your blood and there's no escaping that,"

The little girl started crying and ran out the big oak doors leading to her freedom. "Come back!" But no matter how much the guy tried to stop his daughter she kept on running. Than a voice inside her head spoke, "No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I _will_ find you, my darling Dark Princess Kira."

END FLASHBACK

A long delicate hand pounded her desk thinking of the dark memory. Than a voice sounding like the most harmonic sound ever swore, "No. He will not find me. He can't possibly. Harry destroyed Him and that's that. He will never come back." The girl drifted off to sleep thinking of her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. She knew everything about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was everywhere they were. She was there in the chamber the first time Harry and Voldemort faced off with the the Sorcore's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, even with them in the Womping Willow that fine night Harry met Sirius Black. Now she was appointed Head Girl and would do anything to keep Him away. Even if it means killing her own Father. The girl than cryed herself to sleep.

**With Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the Train**

"Hermione, I thought for bloody sure you would get Head Girl," spat out Ron. He looked over at Hermione and Harry. Harry had his arm around her neck and she was smiling. She and Harry had become and "item". Ron and Lavendar had a crush on eachother but didn't yet have the guts to admit it.

"I did get it, but I thought that if i was Head Girl I would have som much to do that I wouldnt have time to bail your guys' butts out of all the different situations you get into," she giggled as Harry nuzzled her neck.

"Your perfect," he whispered in her ear as she beamed. "But if your not Head Girl, who is?"

"I heard this girl from Ravenclaw. I don't really know her name, though. Dumbledore told me she has lived with him ever since she was 4. I jealous, really. I mean, whoever lives with Dumbledore _that _has to be skilled with magic,"

"Can you beleive MALFOY got Head Boy? We're going to have a hell of a year ahead of us." Ron sputter with a terrified look on his face as he thought of all the things Draco would deduct points from Gryffindor for. After a while they all fell asleep.

**The Head's Department**

Draco walked in and saw a girl with raven blue hair up in pigtails reading a Potion's book. "Oh great, a smarthy pants again," Draco rolled his eyes as the girl ignored him. "Atleast it's a pureblood-"

"Raised by Muggles," the girl spoke flatly.

"Bloody Hell! Why the fuck does all this shit happen to me? Your people don't even deserve to be in this school!"

"Well now that is just your little problem, isn't it?" she said calmly as she got up and walked out. She swore she heard Draco mutter under his breath something about pretty girls with such attitude.

**A Few Hour's Later**

As the teenagers emptied the train the Head Girl accientally bumped into him.

FLASHBACK

"Daddy dont!" a girl screamed as a tall man with a black cloak pointed his wand at her.

END FLASHBACK

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he looked at Harry in confusion.

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Oh ya, the wierdest thing just happened. "I-" But he was cut off when Draco came up.

"Why isn't it Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. I heard you two hooked up. Congratualations, I knew you two losers would alway get together."

"Why you little-" Ron started but was cut off when Draco shined his Head Boy badge in front of him.

**At the Feast**

"Sush, sush," Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes, "I'd like to welcome our new students and our old ones to a fantastic new year at Hogwarts! Now I will introduce your very own Head Boy and Girl. From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy!" Draco got up and smiled to everyone while the whole Slytherin table cheered and Pansy almost fainted. He went and took the seat left to Dumbledore. "And my very well brought up Goddaughter, Arik Rodtevolm!" Arik stood up from the Ravenclaw table while veryone cheered for her. She waved and tood the seat right of her "Father". "Theses two will be avalable to any of you who have quiestions. Let's give them one more round of applause!" The whole school cheered and clapped.

Draco looked over at Arik and smiled. She rolled her eyes at him and continued eating her food.

**At the Dorms**

Ms. McGongall led Draco and Arik to a portrait of a witches hat. "Your password will be "Spell Book". Then the portrait opened and Ms. McGongall led them inside. Arik awed as she looked at the big room. There was a huge fireplace with little gold statues of qudditch events on top and a big portrait of a Raven with a Snake above it. She stared at the green and blue velvet chairs and couches and the rug they were sitting on wich had the Hogwarts symbol on it. "Arik your room is to the right, and Draco your's to the left. Your things are already up there. Enjoy yourselves." With that said she left.

"Hmph, looks like my bathroom." Draco said admiring the look on Arik's face. "Arik? That sound like a guy's name."

"I was named after the first Ravenclaw seeker. Draco sounds like an evil name anyway," she said as she removed her jacket and sweat pants so she was just dressed in a short black skirt and a blue shirt that showed a fair amount of her belly with sleeves that went a little passed her elbows. She went up to her room and locked the door.

"Stupid girls. Never can appreciate a compliment." With that he went up to his room. After about an hour in there he came out and saw Arik sitting on the couch with a laptop on her lap and small lenesed glasses on. She was in her pajamas which were exactly like her regular outfit except she had pants. He walked down the stairs. She noticed this and quickly minimized the program she was on.

"What are you up to?" He asked curiously as he looked at the screen. There he saw a page with Qudditch stuff on it. "Your into Qudditch?"

"The seeker at that," He was impressed.

"Oh well. You shouldn't be that much of competition."

"That's what you think," she said in her usual calm voice.

"What is it with you and being so calm! I'm seating here insulting you and you barely defend yourself. Discrace,"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and shut her laptop. She went through her scheduel. "Oh no."

"What now?"

"I have every class with the Slytherins. This is going to be a nightmare"

"What is wrong with Slytherins?"

"Let me see, there slimy, sneaky, evil, gross, mean, and dumb. And your their leader. I bet they think highly of you since you boss anyone lower than you around alot." she was sitll talking flatly.

"How dare you insult ME! You can insult the other's as much as you want but when you insult me you've gone too far."

"Whatever," she got up to leave but he grabbed her wrist hard.

"I'm not done talking to you yet!"

Arik got out her wand and pointed it at Draco "_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled and Draco went flying back. "it's something I picked up when I was living with Dumbledore. By the way, don't ever touch me again! I'm not like your slimy girlfriend Pansy who lets you touch and do anything anywhere with her. You suductive slimeball!" With that she stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut. He sat there with a look of shock and terror on his face. That was a normal Expelliarmus, no, what she did was much, much more powerful.

A/N- Hope you liked. This is my first Harry Potter story but I still allow flaming. Review me some request if you have any. R&R!


End file.
